One Last Request
by Mistress of Darkness3
Summary: It was the last day of the 7th year and everyone parted ways… Now 7 years later Draco comes back with a request. Hermione agrees openly… But the problem is she’s married! And so it begins a heating event, a dangerous love…a forbidden fate.
1. Memories

            Hey all well I hope you enjoy!!! PLZ remember to leave me a review when you're done reading!!!!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Harry Potter!!!

Rating- **_Pg-13_**

One Last Request 

Prologue- **_Memories_**

…………………………………..

            I sat there in the darkness just…thinking. Yeah _me_… Thinking. Nothing-strange there. I could just remember that last day… That last day that was suppose to be such a special thing. But instead it blew up in my face. My final day where I was a true witch. Where I've learned everything that could be and was ready to set out and become…well the new me. 

'I could remember it all, all too clearly…' 

            The final feast…

                        All the students where here in this large room…filled with tables', empty silverware…plates. All waiting to be fed. The ceiling was decorated as usual. Once again the Gryffindor's had won the house cup…seven years in a row. The ceilings were draped with the Gryffindor's colors. Red and Gold was everywhere in site. Up above was a nice dark scenery filled with stars. A bright moon hung in the center of the room… It seemed all too gloomy even with the cheers and smiles on each person's face. 

"I made it!" Ron said happily as he sat down next to Hermione. He gave her a friendly hug as he began to speak up again. "Are you doing anything this summer?" He asked. His hazel orbs stared at her in such adoration. Her hair was down as usually…brown locks hung to her waist. Her peachy skin held a certain glow making her all the more perfect. Chocolate brown orbs shimmered as he spoke. "Nothing special. You?" She asked. 

She took her time to look him over… His bright red hair still held the same pizzazz. As well as his eyes… Freckles by now had all disappeared… Ron was no longer that scanty boy but had grew well into his body. 

"Nothing."

"O"

"Have you seen Harry?"

"He said he'd be late…"

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"You should know! You've been there through all the trouble that we've been through!"

"No…I mea…"

            But before Ron could continue he was tapped lightly on the back. "Hey Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully. Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione but not before giving her a hug. His black hair gently fell to his eyes as he sat down. In a mere minute his hand went up to wipe the stray hairs away. Clearing the way so you could see his green orbs. They were absolutely mesmerizing. Harry too have grown into his body…he wasn't that skinny boy like years ago but now held the body of a perfect _'male'_…

"Hey Harry!" said Ron.

"Hey" He answered back. 

"Why were you late?"

"Professor McGonagall had to speak to me and Draco…"

"What about?"

"The thing with _'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'_…"   

"Why was Draco needed?"

"It has something to deal with him as well"

            Before Harry could explain more in came Draco. He was looking quite irritated… His blonde hair was short was messy…pieces of blonde hung over his eyes. Covering the blue orbs that many have known. But the funny thing is they held a certain dangerous glint to them…as always. But today…it was something different. His eyes looked stormy…blue it was but with a tint of gray. His skin looked pale…paler then normal but that didn't effect the way he looked. He grew up well. Muscles…looks…he had everything. Two of the best looking guys couldn't even compare to him…at least not yet. 

Hermione's POV

            I wonder what happened between the two… I know that Draco and Harry never really had a good friendship or anything of a friendship at that. But something seems so different… Something here isn't right. I've never seen them both this pale or sick looking… But the weird thing is Harry says everything's fine. But I know it's not. 

The feast was beginning but at the moment I wasn't hungry. The chatter of the room was loud. Everyone was happy to leave but I wasn't. I was afraid…what would I do now? I've always done well in school but now there is no more school to go too… I'm afraid that I won't make it in the so-called real world. 

I needed time to think…I needed time to get away… "Hey guys…I'm going to go to bed early…" I told them as I got up. They both looked down at my plate and then back up at me. "But you didn't touch your food." Harry said giving me a worried look. "I'm fine, just tired" I told them. "But you gotta eat something." Ron protested. I just shook my head no as I gave them both a hug good bye and left. 

            The longer I walked the least I heard from the feast… Now all I could hear was my own footsteps and my own breathing. Foot after foot…breath after breath. The cold biting at my very being… But before I knew it I crashed into something…or more as a someone…

End of POV

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"I have a name you know…"

"Well then, what are you doing here _Hermione_?"

"For your information I was going up to bed."

"So soon?"

"I didn't feel well."

"…"

"Well…what about you?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"Like that's any of your business."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What…?"

"What happened the other night between…well…"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"You heard me."

"Sorry to _disturb_ you."

            As she took her vision off him she continued on her way…but someone was stopping her. His hand held tightly to her arm not letting go…

"What are you doing Draco?"

"Wait…"

"What? Let go! Will you."

"Remember when you asked me what…what I wanted in return."

"Yeah…"

"Can…can I get back to you on that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…never mind I should get going anyways"  

"Draco…wait."

"…"

"If you do remember what you want years from now…"

"Yea…"

"Give me a call."

……………………………………

Corny I know!! But hey can ya blame me!! Hehe. Tell me is it good? Bad? So-so? PLZ review!!!

Chapter 1- **_A Phone Call Away_**

**_Summary_**- _Seven years pasted in a blink of an eye… But now Draco is faced with a decision that may be the beginning of the most wonderful thing. Or the worst… Going back onto something that happened seven years into the past…_

**_A/N_**- Well I'll tell you one thing, that was the longest prologue that I've ever wrote! Lol. Or is it? I don't usually write prologues…but hey are you reading this!? O well! Well PLZ leave me a review!!! 

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!!!!

So leave a review!! ^_~ 


	2. A Phone Call Away

            Hey well you can now review without signing in!! So PLZ do review! I hope that you all will enjoy my story and don't forget to review!!! (Yea I'm greedy!!! * grin *)

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Harry Potter!

Rating- **_Pg-13_**

One Last Request

Chapter 1- **_A Phone Call Away_**

…………………………………

Draco's POV

"Give me a call" 

            That's what she told me…seven years ago. I was alone now…completely normal but to me something just seems missing. Seven years ago I saved Hermione Granger. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it…but I did it. That night played over in my head night after night… I must be going mad! But…I want to know…why did I save her? Why? What was going through my mind to possibly save a 'mudblood'?

            I looked at the phone in front of me… I really must be going mad! I won't call her! I won't… I'm not that desperate! And I never will be…yeah. Once again my vision turned to that damn phone! "I won't call…" I whispered to myself.

End of POV

"I _won't_," He said to himself. 

            He was still looking right towards the phone…he didn't move and nor did he dare. His head was laid between his hands…each finger was spread out gently across his face. His face was pale but nonetheless perfect. Blonde locks hung over his eyes but he didn't seem to mind… Blue orbs stared darkly into the night. "I better get some sleep" He said to himself as he got up and headed to his bedroom. 

            The room was almost bare, just a plain bed and a desk with a chair…nothing too special. He slowly took off his shirt and threw it towards the chair. The moonlight slowly made its way into the small desolated room… the light seemed to make him glow ever more. Shining brightly upon his flat, hard chest…each muscle carved perfectly into his body…but a small thin red line ran across his chest to his stomach. 

            A small sigh escaped his lips as he crawled into bed. Curled into a small ball he drifted off into an unpleasant slumber…

            'The night was thunderous… Raining harder then anyone can possibly imagine. Outside in the foregrounds of the castle stood three people… There eyes all staring at the door in front of them. The rain making their hair cling tightly to their foreheads', but at the moment that wasn't exactly what was on their minds'. 

            Suddenly one of them started to make there way towards the door. "What are you doing!?" Hermione yelled out as she pushed a few stray locks of brown hair from her face. Green orbs looked at her in understanding… "I'm going in first…" Harry told her as his black hair blew wildly as a gush of wind blew by. "You're what! You can't do that! If you go in we all go in!!" Hermione yelled. Even though the rain was blazing on you could still see the droplets of tears run down her face. Her brown orbs turned towards Draco looking for some kind of comfort…

            He just looked at her…his blue eyes stared darkly at Harry as he proceeded on. "Granger's  right… I don't what to be in your debt Potter." He said as he gave a low but noticeable growl. Harry stared at Draco for a moment and soon his confused face turned into a viscous one. 

"Well then what do you expect!"

"More then you'll ever know."

"Why don't you go in then!"

"I will."

"Well then what are you waiting for Draco! GO if you wish. But as I have no control over you, you have no control on what **I** do. So just shut it Draco."

"Your right but it seems that I'm here with you. And if you so happen to want to become that little 'hero' that everyone **thinks** you are, at the cost of others then FINE! But don't get me caught up in all this mess."

"I'm not asking you to be here! You can leave! What's keeping you here Draco!?! Or is it you that want to be the heroic person…for the first time in your life."

"At least I take pride in what I do Harry! Not what others' have accomplished for me!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Figure it out!"

            Hermione looked at the two quarrelling boys. The rain was coming down faster…if not possible. You could now hardly see who or where or even what anything was! "Harry! Draco! STOP!!!" She yelled as she tried desperately to stop them. They paid no heed to her, but that didn't stop her… "STOP!!!" She yelled out once more. And once again she got no reaction…

            All of a sudden everything became silence… Harry and Draco were still in their fuse but nothing seemed to be heard. It was as if they were talking but… Hermione stayed still, her eyes scanned the area and then back to the two. Her face scrunched up as she concentrated on hearing the things around her. But…nothing. A certain panic went afoot as time began to past. 

            A sudden shrill scream escaped the vacuous silence. Draco turned around to only meet the face of Hermione… She looked afraid…fear filled her eyes as well as pain as she looked at him. The strange thing was that everything around them seemed to be lost within time. Nothing moved…not even the rain that was falling in the mist of the night. His eyes scanned every part of her body to see what was actually wrong…

            Her breathing was heavy. Her eyes began to droop down… And then suddenly she fell…her legs' collapsing from her weight. Simultaneously as Hermione fell Draco's hands leaped out to catch her and he did…

            She lay there in his arms…'

            "NO!" A sudden yell filled the room. Draco sat up as his blue orbs looked at his surroundings… He shook his head gently trying to get rid of the images.

(**A/N**- Ok that dream thing up their well it has a lot of explaining to do, I know. But it has to deal with the fact that Draco saved Hermione. Right now it doesn't really explain much in fact it might have gotten some of you even more confused. But don't fret I will get to that later within the story. But first off I have to explain why there is no Ron but Draco is there. I'm sure that some of you are wondering the same thing. Well…I'll tell you later! Read on! ^_^)

            As Draco neared the small bathroom his head began to ache. There was this pounding rhythm that was slowly but very carefully killing him. His hand reached out to the wall, trying to grab on to something that would stable him. But alas he failed. As his other hand gripped tightly onto his head he sunk slowly to the ground. By now he was crunched up in a small corner his hands gripping tightly to his head… The pounding rhythm went on and soon it began to diminish. 

            His breathing was returning back to normal. As he stared out through the night. 

"Damn it" He breathed out. 

            He sat there for a few minutes… Trying to regain the control of his body, breath upon breath. "Hermione…" he whispered. He was alone with his thoughts… alone. 

            In another part of town a sudden shrill scream filled the room. And up sat a young girl… Her brown locks crusaded down her back…as chocolate brown eyes stared out into the nothingness. Small pants could be heard as she continued to regain her composer. Sweat coated her body as well as her face. The light, white silk nightgown that was covering her body now clung on tightly.

"Why?" She asked herself silently. 

            The moonlight slowly creeping into the room made its way to her. The light landed on her hand and seated perfectly on her right hand, on her ring finger sat a beautiful gold ring with a blazing diamond on top. Her orbs stared dreamingly upon that hand as she settled herself back down. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes once more. 

"Ron" She whispered out.

            As she laid there in the darkness with a thought of a certain someone a smile was forevermore plastered upon her lips. His blazing red hair, his hazel orbs, the way he touches…his blonde locks, his blue orbs, his amazing biceps. Her eyes suddenly shot wide open. "What?" She silently cursed. Slowly climbing out of bed she began to search around for the phone. Finally her hand swept past a cold object, her dainty hands carefully latched onto the phone. As she squinted her eyes through the darkness in order to see the numbers a sudden ring was heard. 

            Out of shock she jumped up and accidentally dropped the phone! It rang again and this time she picked it up and answered…

"Hello?"

"Hermione?"

"Ron?"

"Hey love… Sorry to disturb you at this late hour."

"That's alright. Anything the matter?"

"No.I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Aren't you the sweet talker?"

"Of course, if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to catch the wonderful Hermione Granger"

"I'm wonderful now, am I?

"Now and forever"

"So what are you doing up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"O"

"I miss you…"

"Miss me? You just saw me a few hours ago!"

"A few hours is too long to be away from you love."

"How thoughtful"

"So your telling me you don't miss me!?"

"Of course"

"Well…I'll guess I'll just have to break you"

"And may I ask…how?"

"You'll see…"

            But before Hermione could answer her other line was calling…

"Just a minute Ron… My other line…"

……………………………………..

Hehe!!! Well I think you can guess who called on that other line! ^_^ Ok the thing with Ron and Hermione…hehe corny I know… ^_^

Chapter 2- **A Voice of Time**

**Summary**- He called… But now Hermione is stuck with the fact that something seven years into the past has finally come back to haunt her. Or is it? The choice of either following…or denying…

**A/N**- Well there it is… I hope that you all do enjoy it! PLZ remember to leave me a review! I will explain some things' about this story later… Ok well now I will see you all in the next chapter! Ja Ne ^_^

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes!

So leave a review!


	3. A Voice of Time

            Hey all. I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long while. I know it's been months since I updated but the fact was I lost my inspiration for this story. Every time I sat down to write…nothing came. But I want to thank you for your patience and support…although the last chapter was lacking in the reviews area but the ones that I got was most appreciated. But I want to personally thank you, to Draco's Pixie, for your words. ^_^ A thanks goes out to everyone that read this little story of mine and I do hope that you continue. 

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Harry Potter…

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

One Last Request

Chapter 2- **_A Voice of Time_**

…………………………

"Hello"

            All the memories flashed back within in her mind at the simple sound of his voice. The image of his face seven years ago… The words that he spoke to her echoed in her mind as if it was trying to slowly and painfully kill her. 

_'If you do remember what you want years from now…'_

_            'Yeah…'_

_                        'Give me a call.'_

            Her soft breathing turned into somewhat of a pant. The hold on the phone began to slip slowly out of her grasp as she tried to regain control of herself. 

"Draco" She breathed out his name.

            The sound of her voice triggered a certain dream. A dream since she last forgotten. A fantasy filled with the lustful thoughts that she could never have. His hands traveling across her body. But a body that belongs not to him…for the ring that laid on her finger forever bound her to Ron. Although Ron is the love of her life sometimes she couldn't get past the fact or the words 'What if?'

            What if things were different? What if she wasn't getting married? What if she didn't have a commitment? What if she lived in the lands where her most desirable fantasies were fulfilled…? 

"Hermione?"

            Brought back into reality by his voice. 

"D-Draco?"

"You sound out of breath…anything wrong?"

            The concern in his voice sent a heat throughout her body. A longing. _'He cared…'_ She couldn't speak and neither could he. So there they sat, simply content of hearing the other's voice. Content to know that they still remembered one another. Content with the memories that each one triggered. Content to forevermore live in only a dream—

"Hermione?"

"Nothing…nothings wrong."

"You sure? Maybe this is a bad time"

"No…"

"…"

"Dra--"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Can you meet me tomorrow? At the Leaky Cauldron, say…12 sharp?"

"Sure"

            Silence came after that. The darkness surrounded her as she felt the soft breeze wrap its arms around her. If only… if only it was him. Shaking her head ever so gently she spoke up once more:

"Do you still remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Why did you save me, Draco?"

"Because…"

"…"

"I-I'll talk to you tomorrow"

            The last thing she knew a certain deaf tone buzz filled her ears. He was gone. But tomorrow she will only regret what she was about to do…

Hermione's POV

            Fear filled my lungs as the images of his face flashed back into my mind. His platinum locks falling gently over his blue eyes… My hands traveling across his body, adventuring…fulfilling my desirable fantasies. My lips blowing across his fiery red hair. Red hair? RON!!! I forgot about Ron! My hands fumbled on the phone as I pressed the button.

"Ron?"

            My voice was caught. The way I said his name came out in a way that made me worry…

"Are you ok love? You sound out of breath. Is anything wrong? Want me to come over?"

            He was bombarding me with questions. But I couldn't answer! I'd try to speak but all that came out was hot air! I felt dirty…as if I was lying to him. Doing something that I shouldn't be doing. "Ron…" I said this in a pleading way. A plea for help. That was what it was. His gentle voice repeated my name, over and over.

But all I heard was Draco's voice; all I saw was Draco's face. I was in a nightmare! An absolute nightmare! 

"Hermione? Baby, are you ok. I'm coming over and that's final. You sound sick…"

"Ron…don't. I'm fine."

End of POV

            Hermione's breathing began to drift away as she curled into bed. Covering herself with the white sheets… Her muffled voice repeated his name again and again. Pleading desperately. That she was fine. That she was ok—

"I'm fine Ron"

"But then what was going on before?"

"Just remembered that I didn't pick out my wedding dress yet."

"You worry me Herm. But you know what?"

"What?"

"That anything you wear will never be as beautiful as you."

"Ron"

            She had recovered. And now the memories of her talk with Draco had disappeared from her mind and now was replaced with Ron. And only Ron. He chuckled as he heard her pleasure filled sigh. "Herm. I want to listen to you forever…" he said. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered in pure bliss. "You will Ron. You will…" But there was that nagging thought that entered her mind. That told her that everything said was indeed a lie. 

            Her head sunk into the feathered pillow and still the phone was pressed tightly against her ear. "Goodnight Ron" she said gently as a yawn escaped her lips. "Goodnight" he answered—

            Morning soon came and deep within the white covers lay the sleeping angel. The suns rays seeped through the glass windows as it landed on her. She was on spotlight to the world… Her body shifted from side to side, slowly reveling her body mixed in with the covers. Her smooth peachy skin shone a glisten glow as the sun warmed her being. 

            Her lips parted slightly as a smile appeared on her lips… A certain dream was in play, but more as a certain fantasy. 

"You awake?"

"Hmm?"

"Hermione! It's 11:30! Wake up"

            It wasn't Ron's voice that had woken her from her dreams. But the time. "Shit" she cursed as a chuckle was heard from the other line. 

"Hermione. I'm surprised…such a fowl mouth you have"

"I have to go Ron. I promised to do something and now I'm late! Bye love"

            Before Ron even had the chance to say a decent goodbye the phone was slammed shut. It was like a tornado! Clothes flew from all sides as she ran around trying to get ready. Finally by 11: 45 she was ready. Clad in a simple white sundress she still looked like a complete angel. Although no makeup her face still held the same beauty as ever…

            Letting out a sigh she walked down stairs and left for the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Everything is going to be fine"

            At around 12:05 she step into the musty old place. As dark and shabby as she had remembered. It brought back so many memories from the past… Her eyes scanned over everything, until—until it landed on _him_.  

            There in the far corner was Draco Malfoy. He looked not a day older then she last saw him. He never did smile, a true smile that is. Unless we're talking about the torture he caused. The thought of his grin sent her smiling. Making her way back she silently stood behind him. "I'm here"

            He froze. Turning around slightly his eyes met hers. "Hermione" It felt as if he hadn't seen her for centuries. Although it hasn't been quite that long it was too long for him to bare. Her brown eyes looked at him in such a way that he-he was hers. Silly, ne? How could one women make his mind turn into mush? But if only he could get up the courage to say what he wanted. 

"Sit down"

            He couldn't bare to look at her any longer so his eyes cast downward. 

"Is something wrong"

"No"

"What is it Draco?"

"What is what?"

"You called me here for a reason."

"I know"

"Before…before you tell me. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

            Her eyes searched for his very soul. Trying to figure out how, what made him so special? Her fingers traveled to his chin as she lifted his gaze to meet hers'.

"Why did you save me"

"Because...I-I-because I wanted to"

            His eyes didn't lie. And for the first time she didn't understand a thing. Her mind became blank as she waited for his plea…

"Tell me what you want"

            She persisted him to say so, but for some reason he wouldn't. Avoiding her gaze…avoiding her touch. 

"Tell me"

"I want…I want"

            The more he hesitated, the closer she got—

"I want…"

"…"

"You"

……………………………

I'm done!!! Yeah! Another chapter! How long did it take me? Hehe… Anyways review!!! My inspiration is back and I'm ready to write! If you all enjoy then I will continue!!! So review! 

Chapter 3- **_Decision of A Lifetime_**

**_Summary_**- She finally found out what he wanted… But now only one thing remains. To agree or deny. Follow her dreams or live in the life that she knows, or is she thinks, She wants.

**_A/N_**- I finally got out another chapter! ^_^ Review PLZ!! And I promise that it won't take me months to write the next chapter! Hehe. Once again thank you to those that supported me! 

Remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes! ^_~

Ja Ne!!

So leave me something!


End file.
